


The Coat

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My addition to The Bourne Again Identity. Just because I found the reconciliation scene between Dean and Cas awkwardly written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

“Maybe to fix it. Wait.” Dean turns, and opens the trunk of the stolen car. From it he gently removes the tan trench-coat, carefully folded. The one thing he had been so careful to keep safe in the months after the escape of the Leviathan. Even when he couldn’t keep Sammy safe…keep him sane…He runs a thumb over the rough, dirty fabric, then holds it out to Cas. 

“You…you kept my coat. Why? After my betrayal, after everything I said, everything I did…why?"

“Why? Because it reminded me of you. Because I had to have some hope that you…this you, the real you, would come back …” to me. “Because I wasn’t sure that I could go on…” without you. Because I love you, he finished silently. Hoping Cas could read the truth in his eyes. The things he couldn't say.

Dean shakes his head. Enough of the chick flick moments. Sammy needs rescuing. “Besides, dude, what’s a superhero without his cape?”

“I’m no superhero, Dean.”

“You are to me, Cas. You are to me.”

“Can I be Batman?”

“Hell no! I’M Batman. You can be… Inspector Gadget.”

Castiel cocks his head “I don’t understand that-“

Dean laughs, and helps Cas into his coat. “I’ll explain it to you later. Right now let’s go save Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here...


End file.
